


So, When's the wedding?

by thetoyboxs



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, Pure Crack, Wedding Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetoyboxs/pseuds/thetoyboxs
Summary: Kinky Lynel just wants a bride, hy-jinks ensues.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	So, When's the wedding?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was busy with other things.  
> If you've seen my doodles on LU Discord then you would know what this fics about
> 
> I wanna thank both Spirit and Brook on LU Discord for helping edit this for your heroin pleasures.

Hyrule could not believe the situation he had gotten himself into.

Here he was, great hero and saviour, wielder of the triforce, defeater of the dark beast, currently standing in a forest.  _ In a wedding dress _ .

For Hylia sakes, why did he even agree to this!

It all started when the Link’s had caught wind of a Lynel recently causing trouble for a nearby town. So, being the ever good hero's they were, they travelled onwards, expecting an easy extermination job.

But no.

Apparently, the Lynel had a huge thing for chasing ladies in white gowns, and the only reason why the Lynel had even moved away from its territory was because of the recent surge of weddings at the town.

And that is why Hyrule was currently standing out in the open wilderness dressed in full white.

Curse his lanky figure.

"Dear Hylia, why did it have to be me?" Hyrule muttered, taking in the currently borrowed gown.

They had managed to convince the most recent couple-to-be, to lend them their wedding attire for a day, promising to finish off the Lynel so that they could have a peaceful wedding.

It was a lovely gown too.Thousands of fluffy little frills, a sheer long train wrapping around it, leading to an opaque yellow sunset. Translucent sleeves that glittered in the sunlight. It was beautiful, though it was just short, ending just above Hyrule's ankles.

Still, it was just gorgeous.

Hyrule could not help but let out another sigh as he took a glance around the forest clearing, waiting for this kinky Lynel to show up.

He was dressed up with all sorts of stuff! The wedding dress, the veil, the flowers! Sky had even managed to convince Legend to lend one of his rings to Hyrule as a fake engagement ring!

_ “So where in the world was it?” _

Ask and you shall receive it seems. Because as soon as those words left Hyrule's mouth, a monstrous growl echoed in the forest clearing.

“Oh no.”

Swivelling around (Well, as fast as you can in a  _ wedding dress _ ), Hyrule was met with a very  _ silver _ Lynel.

Silver? Why the hell was it Silver?!

Hyrule had been expecting a Lynel with red hot hair, not one that got too rich and decided to use its rupees on some silver hair-dye!

Even worse, the creature had a huge big dopey grin as it stared straight at Hyrule. He could practically see the hearts in its eyes.

Oh Hell no.

Immediately, Hyrule took off sprinting, The Lynel taking off after him, and  _ damn  _ he was quick.

He just

needs to

_ cross _

**_that_ **

**_line_ ** _! _

"Guys, now!" 

Almost instantly, two grappling hooks shot out from behind the tree, tripping the Lynel.

As it fell with a thud, the Links had emerged from their hiding spots. Swords at the ready.

"You did good there Hyrule." Time patted his shoulders as he passed, allowing Hyrule to stay back and give a sigh of relief.

Oh thank Hylia it's over. It is so hard to run in a gown. Hyrule could take a breather.

That was, until Legend screamed "Fall back! It broke the chains!"

It broke the fucking what?

Once again, Hyrule turned 180° to be met with the Silver Lynel standing tall, big dopey smile still plastered on its face as it stared straight into his soul.

It was not even giving the others a glance!

"Oh Fuck." Once again, Hyrule took off dashing. After all, he was currently empty-handed. He'd just be a nuisance. He needs to go get his sword! And maybe some pants.

Except, it seems that the Lynel had other plans, because instead of focusing on the 8 heros trying to kill it, it seemed way more interested in Hyrule's 'Bride Getaway.' and was starting to  _ chase _ him.

_ Are you actually kidding me? _

"Hyrule, run!" Wind shouted as the Lynel quickly caught speed. He was fast, and Hyrule was being slowed down by a  _ dress. _

Is this how he dies, great Hero of Hyrule dies to a Lynel in a wedding dress? But, let's look on the bright side here, at least he will look lovely doing it.

However, he's imagining of death was cut short when he suddenly could no longer feel the ground below his feet.

Hyrule shut his eyes tight instinctively, burying his head in his hands. Oh no, the Lynel got him. This is how he dies.

That was, until he opened up his eyes once again to see  _ Sky carrying him in his arms _ .

"Hey sweetheart!" Sky shouted over the Lynel roars, a grin on his face as Hyrule stayed there stunned.

Oh, Hyrule has never been so glad to be carried in his life.

With the gained advantage of Sky carrying Hyrule, he could clearly see what the others were doing with the Lynel. And, by Hylia, it looked like a complete shit-show.

Wild and Four had since climbed the beast, smacking it with their sword and bat, though it seemed to do little to harm it.

Legend was currently sitting on Warriors shoulder, bow drawn firing arrows as accurately as he could whilst Warrior kept tossing a weapon that looked somewhat like a boomerang.

Time was right behind them, yelling names in hopes to catch the Lynels attention. 

And behind the Lynel, Twilight was being  _ dragged _ by the chain, Wind jogging next to him, desperately trying to cut it off.

However, none of that compared to the look of the Lynel, who no longer wore that big grin but instead looked  _ pissed. _

Guessing it doesn't like it when other people are touching its bride.

But, then again, when had Hyrule ever agree to marry that ugly ass.

"Hold on, we're going on a bumpy ride." Sky's voice brought Hyrule's attention back in front, only to be met with a  _ cliff _ .

"Oh please  _ do not _ ruin the dress." Hyrule murmured, gripping the White satin. It is such a nice dress, no way is he going to forgive Sky if it gets ruined.

"Yes, Princess."

Before Hyrule could even process what he had said, Sky  _ leaped _ off the edge.

Hyrule immediately shut his eyes closed, wind blazing past and running through his hair before a sudden jerking stop.

Hesitantly, Hyrule slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a tree?

Taking a look around, it clicked.

Sky had jumped from the cliff and managed to angle it perfectly so that he and Hyrule would land on a tree, safely, in the forest below.

"See, you're fine sweetheart." Sky said, as he slowly placed Hyrule down onto his lap, patting his head slightly.

"Oh, thank Hylia it's over." Hyrule sunk in, leaning onto Sky's shoulder as the exhaustion from today set in.

"It's not over yet, we still need to kill the beast." Hyrule could not help but groan at Sky's words, this stupid kinky Lynel just would not leave him alone.

Hyrule's groans were cut short, though, as a loud thump and roar was heard. Snapping their heads to the sound, it revealed a large crater a few trees away, Lynel in the center with a very angry look.

No heros around.

Wait.

"Where did the others go." Sky seemed to have read Hyrule's mind, because he was thinking the same exact thing.

"Psst! Hey guys!"

Snapping their heads down, Sky and Hyrule were met with the sight of a dirtied Warrior at the base of the tree, face smudged with dirt and scarf disarranged, he looked like a mess.

"Pass me Hyrule! We got a new plan!" Warrior whisper-shouted, arms opened for Hyrule to drop into.

Before Hyrule could even protest whatever terrible plan they had, Sky gave him a quick kiss and 'sorry' before lifting Hyrule up once again and  _ dropping _ him.

Warrior was quick to catch him, jostling a bit before steadying himself.

Giving Sky a quick nod of thanks, Warrior was soon off running  _ towards _ the Lynel, Hyrule in his arms.

"Hey ya kinky bastard!" Warriors screams seemed to cut through the forest, catching the Lynel's attention.

"Want a bride? Catch!"

Before Hyrule could even comprehend what was happening, he was being  _ thrown _ by Warriors  **across the crater** .

It seemed like time had slowed as Hyrule took in everything that was going on.

Warrior was grinning ear to ear, the Lynel was staring up at Hyrule with a face of disbelief and Wild was currently flying in on paraglider.

Wait, why the hell was Wild here.

Time seemed to immediately speed up again as Wild quickly unequipped his Paraglide to catch Hyrule, landing on the other side of the crater with a skid, a bride in his arms.

"Wild?" Hyrule asked, absolutely in shock.

"Hello Princess!" Wild replied, a grin on his face as he ran through the tree's, the Lynel's loud roar and gallops in the distance following the collapse of trees.

"Wild, what the hell is the plan!"

"Oh, you'll see. Twi, catch!" Once again, Hyrule was thrown full force up into a tree, being caught gently by Twilight sitting at the top, a look of amusement on his face.

"Oh wow your lighter then I expected." Twilight murmured, before lifting Hyrule gently up and gripping onto what looked like Sky’s double clawshot.

"What do you mean I'm ligh-" Before Hyrule could finish his sentence, Twilight had shot the hookshot claw, and was currently  _ swinging _ from tree to tree using it.

But before Hyrule could even seem to comprehend that Twilight, the man who earlier was being dragged behind by clawshot, was currently carrying Hyrule in one hand, and was swinging with another. No he could not spare the time to even care about that due to the fact that the Lynel was  _ still _ chasing him.

Why is this Lynel so fucking kinky.

And he was catching up. Great.

“Okay Hyrule, whatever you do, don’t scream too much.” Twilight whispered through the howling wind, giving him a wink before swinging around and shooting the double clawshot at the Lynel, wrapping the chain round and round the Lynels face and swinging to land onto the Lynel’s back.

The Lynel let out a terrifying roar, anger seeping deep into its throat as it thrashed angrily, jumping and bucking, trying to get both Twilight and Hyrule off. However, it seems years on the farm paid off for Twilight as he easily used the clawshot to hold on, keeping a tight grip on Hyrule.

“Giddy up ya dumb Lynel!” Twilight cheered as the Lynel bucked, quite amused at the horse.

All at once, chains and hooks bursted from the trees, hook and chains twirling around the Lynels hooves, trapping and pulling it. Even as it tried to escape, roaring and jumping, the chains held it down, pulling it slowly to the ground.

“Told ya! Just need a bit more chains and a few rings and boom! It works.” Legend emerged triumply, Four by his side with a grin. Wind soon came bouncing out, Sky being dragged along with a smile, Wind and Warrior tailing behind them

“Okay Twi! Pass her Highness!” Time shouted, walking out of the line of tree arms open. Twilight not even wasting a second immediately  _ threw _ Hyrule, Time easily catching him and bringing him away from the jumping Lynel.

Finally, finally Time let Hyrule down and stand on his own two feet. Except, the whole ordeal had left him weak in the knees, causing him to stumble a bit, before being caught by Time once again, holding him back up.

“Woah there cowboy, a bit weak there huh?” Time grinned as he helped Hyrule leaned slightly on him.

Tired? Weak? Oh no no no. Hyrule was furious.

Hyrule was done with this Lynel. He was going to beat his ass.

Hyrule, after giving Time a pat of yes, I won’t die yet, got up and started to walk to the Lynel, who seemed to have given up on trying to get up.

There it was, the reason why the current Hero of Hyrule had to stand in the middle of the woods, in a wedding dress. Stuck. Hyrule could not help the overwhelming feeling of poise as he strolled to the beast, dainty feets slowly crossing glass as his train dragged along.

The beast seemed to whimper at Hyrule’s fury.

It should be scarred.

“So, you're the troublemaker.” Hyrule hissed, arms crossed as he stood in front of the beast, a fiery fire tornado seeming to burn in his eyes as he stared at the cowering beast. Behind him, Links with weapons varying from swords to boomerangs to rods seemed to gather, glee on their faces.

The anger in Hyrule’s skin seemed to buzz, fire seeming to light easily at his fingertips as mana flowed through his veins, still careful not to damage the dress.

With hand out reach and flames seeming to burst through, Hyrule could not help grin, not while the Lynel shrank.

“Enjoy your Honeymoon, Bitch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Again! Say thank you to Spirit and Brook for helping edit this!!


End file.
